Nightmare
by Hana No Lotus Black
Summary: La cuarta capa: Cáliz de Gigantes. También conocida comúnmente como parte de "las profundidades", la posibilidad de regresar de esta capa es tan baja que la tercera capa ni siguiera se le compara.


_**Nightmare**_

 _One-short_

…

 _ **La cuarta capa: Cáliz de Gigantes.**_

 _ **También conocida comúnmente como parte de "las profundidades", la posibilidad de regresar de esta capa es tan baja que la tercera capa ni siguiera se le compara.**_

 _ **Riko...**_

 _ **Quizás no hay necesidad de decírtelo, pero estoy seguro de que lo entiendes... que no importa cuan brillante y hermoso sea, este lugar sigue siendo el interior del Abyss. La presión de ascender a la cuarta capa puede provocar sangrado por cada orificio de tu cuerpo.**_

 _ **Realmente es una maldición...**_

 _ **Si su cuerpo estuviese forzado a sufrir eso, probablemente... Sin importar qué... ¡La protegeré!**_

— _ **Reg.**_

…

 _Nos las arreglábamos para abrirnos paso en la cuarta capa, habíamos entrado en esta hace algunos minutos y buscábamos un lugar donde poder acampar sin preocuparnos de que cualquier criatura pudiera atacarnos mientras durmiéramos. Nos habíamos detenido un momento a descansar y comer algo mientras nos ocultábamos en los tallos de raíces de las plantas para pasar desapercibidamente lo mejor posible de la vista de cualquiera._

 _Mientras Riko comía comenzó a explicarme un poco sobre las criaturas que habitaban en el Abyss y que al menos el 10% de estas aun no poseían un nombre, fue en ese momento que note una presencia extraña moviéndose alrededor, pero no podía decir con exactitud su posición. Hice un ademan con la mano para pedirle a Riko guardar silencio un momento para poder localizar lo que fuera que estuviera asechandonos, pero repentinamente ya no percibí ninguna presencia, fue como si se hubiera desvanecido en la nada sin dejar rastro._

— _Reg, ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto segundos después de haberle pedido silencio._

— _Nada... —Fue lo que le conteste aun sin bajar la guardia del todo. —Lo siento, creí sentir una extraña presencia hace un momento..._

 _La vi sobresaltarse un poco antes de que se acercara un poco mas a mi._

— _¿Qué es?, ¿Una criatura? —Pregunto suavemente cerca de mi oído. —No me digas que es un Silbato Blanco..._

— _Se movía mientras hablábamos. —Buscaba con la vista en la espesa neblina lo que fuera que hubiera sido aquella presencia. —Ahora no lo esta haciendo... pero tiene buen oído... y estoy seguro de que también entiende lo que decimos._

— _Supongo que podría ser otro excavador cerca de esta área, pero... —Parecía que ni ella estaba segura de lo que era._

— _Ciertamente es extraño. —Le dije aun mirando alrededor. —Ni siguiera puedo localizar su ubicación actual._

— _Es un poco extraño... —Momentos después devolvió su mirada hacia mi. —Quizás deberíamos dejar este lugar._

— _Buena idea. —Dije devolviéndole la mira antes de tomar nuestras cosas eh emprender de nuevo la marcha._

 _A menudo que decendiamos aun mantenía la guardia en alto, no me confiaba del todo de que hubiéramos dejado de ser acechados por la presencia de antes, con frecuencia miraba a Riko para asegurarme de que me siguiera el ritmo, pero sobre todo para asegurarme de que aun estuviera a mi lado. Con la espesa cortina de vapor por casi todo el lugar temía perderla de vista un momento y que al otro desapareciera igual que aquella presencia._

 _La visibilidad se hacia cada vez mas mala con en el vapor que recientemente había comenzado a aumentar dejándome poca visibilidad del lugar, por lo que deje que Riko caminara al frente en esta ocasión para de esa forma no perderla de vista mientras nos adentrábamos en el agua caliente de una de las plantas que a mi parecer eran una clase de paraguas._

— _Estos "paraguas" y la niebla proveen buen camuflaje, pero caminar aquí es difícil y la visibilidad es mala. —Comente sin mucho interés intentando hacer que Riko hablara, escuchar sus explicaciones del ambiente y las criaturas que nos rodean hace que pueda distraer mis pensamiento y me ayuda a sentirme tranquilo y relajado._

 _Curiosamente no me respondió, fue en ese momento cuando note mejor que empezaba a sudar un poco de mas y tragaba bocadas de aire como si se le dificultara respirar con normalidad, por un momento a mi mente llego el recuerdo de cuando nos encontrábamos en la primera capa y ella parecía algo ahogada por la presión de descender a un ambiente al cual no estaba acostumbrada._

— _Riko, ¿Te sientes bien? —Pregunte viéndola tambalearse un poco al caminar._

— _Si... —Fue la respuesta que recibí, haciendo que me diera cuenta de que solo lo decía para no preocuparme. —Necesitamos encontrar pronto un lugar donde acampar._

 _Supuse que estaba cansada, pero lo comprendía ya estuvimos en este lugar demasiado tiempo y es posible que este deshidratada por el calor, después de todo este lugar era húmedo y caluroso. En ese momento algo me hizo salir de mis pensamientos y girar sobre mis talones abruptamente, cosa que llamo la atención de Riko y se detuvo para voltear a mirarme._

— _¿Qué sucede, Reg? —No le preste atención y seguí mirando hacia la niebla, como si esperara que algo saliera de entre ella._

 _Poco a poco el humo iba menguando y pude distinguir una figura oculta por esta, en ningún momento lo había notado antes, estaba tan asordo en mis pensamientos que no me di cuanta cuando fue que Riko se había puesto a mi lado. La neblina finalmente se disipo mostrando a la criatura escondida tras esta, se mantenía en cuatro patas y todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de algún tipo de pelaje espinoso que parecía casi tan duro como una roca, no sabría decir si aquel circulo rojo fuese su cara aun que parecía serlo, a pesar de su gran tamaño había sido completamente sigiloso ya que apenas hace unos minutos lo había notado._

— _¡¿Fue esa cosa?! —Estaba apunto de lanzarme contra la criatura cuando Riko me debuto, me había olvidado por completo que se encontraba a mi lado._

— _¡No vayas! —Se aferro con fuerza en mi, su agarre era fuerte pero tembloroso y pude detectar el miedo en su voz. —¡Reg, tenemos que correr!, ¡Es un Tamaugachi!_

 _La criatura pareció rugir y camino uno o dos pasos hacia nosotros con claras intensiones de atacarnos._

— _¡Reg, no pelees! —Volvió a insistirme nuevamente, en ningún momento aparte mis ojos del Tamaugachi. —Se dice que los Tamaugachis tiene púas filosas, que incluso penetran el metal... Además están cubiertas de veneno, y más de cien excavadores han sido asesin..._

 _No le deje terminar de hablar al ver al la criatura volver a continuar caminando hacia nosotros, rápidamente sujete a Riko y emprendí la huida tan rápido como pude, no había podido sentirlo antes hasta que se acerco lo suficiente a nosotros, así que esta era el tipo de bestias que habitaban en las profundidades del abismo de las que había mencionado antes Ozen. Rápidamente salí de mis pensamientos al sentir al Tamaugachi ir en mi dirección por lo que rápidamente salte a izquierda para esquivar su ataque. Fue en ese momento como sentí que la mochila era rasgada y sentí como si me empujaran, al voltear vi en una fracción de segundos como el contenido de la mochila era dispersada por todas partes, pensé que había esquivado el ataque anterior cuando salte, era rápido o peor... estaba prediciendo mi linea de escape._

— _Reg, la Segadora Resplandeciente esta... —Me volví para mirar a Riko quien me señalo a cierto punto, al mirar hacia donde apuntaba note que la Segadora Resplandeciente estaba a los pies del Tamaugachi._

 _De por si, si eso era malo fue aun peor cuando el Tamaugachi levanto una de sus patas y pateo la Segadora Resplandeciente hacia atrás alejándola mas de nuestro alcance._

— _¡¿Que demonios es esa criatura?! —Era como si supiera para que servia la reliquia. —¡¿En verdad sabe que demonios es?!_

— _¡Ten cuidado, Reg! —Oí a Riko aun que casi la ignore al estar alerta de los movimientos del Tamaugachi. —Ozen-san nos dijo que las criaturas primitivas de las profundidades tienen una asombrosa intuición._

 _La criatura nos apunto a ambos con sus espinas que parecieron erizarse, estaba claro que no se detendría hasta acabar con nosotros._

— _¡Reg, tomo esto! —La voz de Riko me hizo girarme hacia ella, no me había dado cuenta de que se las arreglo para desplazarse a mi otro lado, fue cuando me percate de que me extendía en sus manos el Paraguas de escamas que estaba en la mochila. —¡Debería retroceder ante cosas más grandes que él! ¡Así que usa este Paraguas Escamoso!_

— _¡Claro! —No dude en tomarlo ni un segundo._

 _Vi como el Tamaugachi parecía listo con sus espinas alzadas para arremeter contra nosotros, y finalmente lo vi correr en nuestra dirección saltando grandes zancadas en el proceso._

— _¡Detente! —Lo vi a solo unos pocos metros de nosotros, por lo que tanto Riko como yo nos acuclillamos ligeramente para protegernos mejor con el Paraguas._

 _Sin previo aviso las púas del Tamaugachi atravesaron las escamas del paraguas y por unos pocos centímetros casi perforan mi cara, por el breve susto solté con inconsciencia el paraguas viendo como la criatura luchaba por sacarlo de sus púas, para nuestra mala suerte el paraguas no había sido lo suficientemente grande como para obligarlo a retroceder._

— _¡No funcionó, Riko! —Me gire para verla con rapidez. —Lo distraeré para que puedas abrirte camino hacia la Segadora Resplan..._

 _Quede desconcertado cuando me gire al ver a mi compañera, su mirada asorda ya perdida en la palma de su mano, en la cual el trozo de una de las púas del Tamaugachi se encontraba atravesando su mano de la cual empezaba a brotas espesa sangre e incluso bañaba la púa de la criatura. Mis ojos se agrandaron a mas no poder eh inmediatamente me olvide del mundo que me rodeaba en ese momento, lo único que mi cerebro podía procesar era a Riko con un púa de Tamaugachi atravesando la palma de su mano._

— _R-Reg... e-el veneno... —Mi mente aun se encontraba perdida por lo que no escuche cuando Riko me hablo. —Necesito algo para detenerlo..._

 _Estaba tan perdido que no me percate cuando el Tamaugachi se había finalmente liberado del paraguas y ahora nos apuntaba a nosotros._

— _P-Perdón, Reg... ¡Reg! —El grito de Riko me trago de vuelta nuevamente y logre reaccionara a tiempo para quitarnos a ambos del lugar antes de que el Tamaugachi no ensartara a ambos._

 _Corrí en dirección hacia donde se encontraban algunas de nuestras pertenencias que habían sido tiradas de la mochila cuando el Tamaugachi nos ataco, puse a Riko en el suelo para luego revisar su herida, la púa no paresia estar enganchada a la carne de su mano por lo que opte que primero lo primeo era sacarle esa cosa._

— _Riko, esto va a doler un poco. —De un solo tirón saque la púa siendo consiente que fui demasiado brusco al escuchar a Riko gritar por el dolor._

 _Una vez me deshice de la púa mire sobre mi espalda hacia el Tamaugachi quien caminaba a nuestro alrededor esperando el momento oportuno para atacar. Rápidamente divise un trozo de la cuerda que teníamos en la mochila cerca de mi mano por lo que rápidamente la tome._

— _Riko, extiende tu brazo voy a amarrarlo. —Lentamente y con algo de dolor Riko hizo lo que le pedí por lo que no dude en atar rápidamente su brazo, siendo esta vez menos brusco pero eso no evito que Riko se quejara débilmente del dolor._

 _La situación ahora era desesperante, no tenia ni idea de que hacer para salvar a Riko, y la Segadora Resplandeciente está... Maldición se sumergió bajo el agua. Incluso si actuaba de señuelo ahora, Riko no podía buscarla en ese estado, por un momento considere en usar mi Incinerador, pero rápidamente deseche la idea. Si colapsaba por dos horas, no sabría que seria de Riko cuando despertara, huir..._

 _Huir era la única elección que nos quedaba, sin embargo tomando en cuenta la habilidad del Tamaugachi y su capacidad de predecir movimientos... no seriamos capases de correr tan lejos y para empeorar las cosas este aun rondaba por mis espaldas esperando que bajara la guardia. Si ese era el caso... ir hacia arriba, pero la presión de ascender en la cuarta capa es..._

 _No pude evitar que la imagen del libro ilustrado que Shiggy me mostró con referencia a la maldición del abismo inundara mi cabeza._

— _Intenso dolor en todo el cuerpo y sangrado por cada orificio... —Dije de forma inconsciente recordando las palabras de Shiggy._

 _No, definitivamente no, si hacia eso Riko..._

 _En ese momento Riko me golpeo ligeramente con su casco llamando mi atención, viéndola tambalearse ligeramente y respirar de forma agitada tragando bocadas de aire._

— _¡Riko! —Rápidamente la sujete antes de que cayera._

— _Hazlo... por favor. —Fue lo que le escuche decir, cosa que me sobresalto._

— _D-Dices eso, pero... —No logre terminar de hablar cuando ella me interrumpió._

— _¡Por favor! —Volvió a decir esta vez gritándomelo para que entendiera que debía hacerlo. —Lo siento, Reg. Parece que... no tengo... mucho tiempo..._

 _Dude, dude si debía hacelo o no pero el tiempo se me acababa y tenia que apresurarme antes de que las cosas se agrandaran aun mas, sin mas acepte que no había otra manera de salir de esa situación que subiendo. Disidido mire de nuevo al Tamaugachi este estaba solo a uno pocos metros de donde estábamos, listo para saltar sobre nosotros nuevamente, inhale y exhalar algo de aire para tranquilizarme un poco, seguidamente inhale tanto aire como pude y grite tan fuerte como me lo permitieron mis pulmones por dos razones en especifico, una por que necesitaba hacerlo y dos para aturdir a la criatura y darme algo de tiempo._

 _Efectivamente el Tamaugachi pareció aturdirse ligeramente por mi grito por unos instantes los cuáles aproveche y levante mi brazo derecho para luego extenderlo, en ese momento la criatura se recupero del aturdimiento y se lanzo sobre nosotros, fue en ese momento cuando mi brazo finalmente logro tomar una de las raíces de una de los Cálizes de Gigantes y rápidamente retraje mi brazo. Tome a Riko y ambos nos elevamos a tiempo evitando el ataque de la criatura mientras lo veía desaparecer entre la neblina del vapor, una vez en la punta de la planta me apresure a recostar a Riko en el suelo y posteriormente a sacarme de la espalda los restos que quedaban de la mochila, Riko se encontraba sudando y temblando por el dolor de su mano._

— _¡Riko, resiste! ¡Riko! —Mi compañera se encontraba mal herida y no tenia idea de que hacer para ayudarla.—¡Por favor, abre los ojos!_

 _Poco a poco la vi abrir los ojos lentamente aun que se notaba que lo hizo con esfuerzo._

— _Reg. —La escuche llamarme y eso me tranquilizo un poco pero repentinamente se volvió a mirarme extrañada como si no me reconociera. —Reg, ¿qué sucede? Me siento extraña..._

— _Riko, ¿de qué hablas? —Algo me decía que esto no estaba bien y ya temía que estuviera empezando a ilusionar. —¡Resiste!_

 _La vi mirar la palma de su mano por unos minutos mientras musitabas cosas para si misma._

— _Huh, no duele tanto... —En ese momento de su mano estallo una bomba de sangre. —¡¿Qué es esto?!_

— _Riko, parece que la Maldición de Abyss causó que el veneno saliera por tu propia sangre. —Estaba casi paralizado al ver como la sangre fluía de su mano._

— _Ya veo... Bueno, ahora solo queda detener la hemorragia y... —Repentinamente de sus ojos comenzó a fluir una espesa sangre, seguidamente de sus oídos, nariz y boca, quede tan asordo que por un momento lo único que veía era como su sangre corría. —Sí... Eso... Reg... Estoy... bien... Luego... de que el veneno salga... detén el sangrado..._

 _Aun me encontraba perdido viendo como la sangre de Riko fluía, no fue hasta que las lagrimas empezaron a picarme los ojos que finalmente reaccione._

— _¡Riko, abre los ojos! —Era lo único que podía decir._

— _Reg, estoy bien... —Fue la distorsión de su voz lo que obtuve como respuesta._

— _¡Maldición! ¡Ahora ademas está alucinando! —Eso era lo ultimo que quería que pasara. —¡¿Es por que estamos cerca de la tercera capa?!_

 _Tome mi capa como pañuelo para empezar a limpiar la sangre, sin importar cuanto lo hice el sangrado no se detuvo, maldición solo calmate Reg._

— _En cualquier caso, necesito revisar la herida... —Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver el brazo de mi compañera, este se había hinchado y había aumentado varias veces su tamaño normal... —S-Su guante... Debo sacarlo._

 _En el momento en que me dispuse a quitar el guante comencé por empezar a sacarlo por uno de sus dedos, solo para recibir un grito de dolor por parte de Riko haciéndome soltar su guante al instante._

— _¿E-Eso dolió? ¡Perdón! —Me disculpe automáticamente viendo como Riko tosía sangre sobre si misma al mismo tiempo que tomaba grandes bocadas de aire._

— _Reg... —La oí llamarme otra vez._

— _¡Riko, estoy aquí! —Le grite esperando que me oyera. —Tu mano está, bueno... Tan hinchada que no puedo sacar el guante. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¡¿Qué puedo hacer para salvarte?!_

 _Riko miro su propio brazo y me pregunte si estaría tan sorprendida como yo al ver cuanto había aumentado de tamaño._

— _¿Te duele? Por favor, di algo. —Fue tonto de mi parte preguntar si le dolía, estaba claro que era horrible pero no sabia que mas hacer para ayudarla._

— _Córtalo... —Fue lo que pronuncio cuando volvió a verme._

— _¡¿Huh?! —Por un breve momento creí haber oído mal._

— _Córtalo... —Repitió nuevamente sacándome de mis dudas._

 _Aun que claro volví a perderme un momento solo para atinar a reaccionar temblando momentos después._

— _¿Acaso te volviste loca, Riko? —No estaba seguro si eso era realmente lo que iba a decir pero solo lo deje salir. —¡Si hago eso, tú...!_

— _R-Reg... Por favor... —Me suplico temblando ligeramente. —Si no lo haces... M-Moriré... —Posteriormente la vi toser otro poco de sangre y otro hilo nuevo corría por su ojo. —Reg... Tengo miedo... Tengo mucho miedo... Reg..._

—" _Si en ese momento... hubiera alejado a Riko de mí... esto no hubiera pasado". —Con las manos temblorosas tome el cuchillo que Riko acostumbraba a guardar en su cinturón._

— _Primero... Necesitas romper el hueso. —La mire un incredulidad por un momento. —Un Silbato Negro que sufrió esto... Dijo que cortarlo era difícil._

—" _Realmente tendría que hacer eso... solo para salvarla". —Deje el cuchillo un momento mientras iba en busca de una roca para realizar la amputación. —"Si en ese momento... hubiera usado rápidamente mi Incinerador..." —Me asegure de atar otra cuerda en el brazo de Riko para saber donde quebraría el hueso y por donde cortaría. —"Si en ese momento... hubiera sido un mejor escudo..." —Puse un trozo de rama en su boca para que actuara de mordaza. —"¡No es momento de llorar! ¡Mientras mas dudo, mas sufre Riko!"_

— _Aquí voy, Riko. —Alberti para que supiera lo que iba a hacer, la sentí aferrarse al silbato de su madre mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza._

 _Las lagrimas desde hace un buen rato ya amenazaban con salirse de mis ojos al saber lo que iba hacer, no me atreví a mirar lo que le haría a Riko, conté mentalmente hasta tres y empuje. Un profundo y fuerte crujido fue lo que oí seguido de un sobresalto y sonoro grito de dolor proveniente de Riko, que comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, cuando finalmente me anime a ver quede horrorizado, le había doblado el brazo a la mitad. Sin dame cuenta perdí por un momento el sentido de la razón y creía que era yo el que había perdido la cordura y ahora alucinaba cosas._

— _¿Q-Qué demonios estoy haciendo? —Las lagrimas aun se mantenían firmemente en mis ojos._

— _Reg... —Oí la voz de Riko y rápidamente reaccione volviendo la mirada a ella. —¡No me dejes!_

— _¡Riko! ¡Soy yo! ¡Estoy aquí! —Le llame esperando que me respondiera._

— _No te... vayas... —Su voz se hacia cada vez mas y mas débil. —Yo también... juntos... Al fondo..._

— _Riko... Tu consciencia ya... —No quería pensar en que iba a perder a una amiga tan valiosa como Riko, por lo que rápidamente me seque las lagrimas. —¡Prometo que te llevaré allí!_

 _Cuando la toque note que tenia una fiebre horrible..._

—" _Tu tampoco, no te vayas y me dejes atrás..." —Tome el cuchillo listo para seguir con las indicaciones de Riko. —"Rápido... ¡Rápido!". —Gusto cuando estaba por comenzar a cortar comencé a hiperventilar y dude de lo que tenia que hacer. —"M-Mis manos tiemblan... ¡Concentrate! ¡De otra forma, Riko sufrirá más!". —Vacile por un segundo mas y finalmente incruste el cuchillo en la piel de Riko y comencé a cortar, al poco tiempo de haber comenzado los insectos empezaron a reunirse alrededor del cuerpo de Riko._

— _¡Maldición! ¡No me molesten! —Ya estaba harto de que se interpusieran en mi y entre salvar la vida de Riko. —¡No se acerquen!... ¡No se acerquen a Riko! ¡Fuera de aquí!_

 _Fácilmente logre deshacerme de los molesto insectos._

— _¡Maldición! —En ese momento note que Riko esta muy tranquila y callada, ni siquiera había hecho el mas mínimo sonido, de hecho podría jurar que estaba mas pálida de lo normal._

 _Cuando me acerque un poco creí que no podía oírla respirar, me negué a creer tal cosa y acerque mas mí oído a su cara para comprobar y entonces lo entendí, Riko había dejado de respirar._

— _¡No respira! ¡Riko! —La llame esperando que dijera mi nombre, al tocarla pude notar que su cuerpo estaba frio. —¡Por favor, respira! ¡Riko! ¡Riko! ¡Riko!_

 _La sacudí ligeramente y la llame una y otra vez esperando que abriera los ojos y dijera mi nombre, no estoy seguro de cuantas veces hice lo mismo pero sin importar cuanto lo intentara, Riko no volvió a abrir los ojos._

— _Riko. Espera... —No me moleste en retener las lagrimas más tiempo. —Riko. ¡No me dejes, Riko!_

 _Estalle en llanto mientras abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de Riko al mismo tiempo que gritaba una y otra vez su nombre sin parar, esperando que algún milagro ocurriera y la trajera de vuelta a la vida, que volviera a abrir los ojos y dijera mi nombre apenas me viera._

— _¡Riko! ¡A -Abre tus ojos! —Grite a todo pulmón a mas no poder, deseando que Riko solo estuviera dormida y que pronto despertaría. —¡Ábrelos por favor! ¡Riko!_

 _No pude evitar pensar que esto era mi culpa, que si la hubiera protegido como era debido ella no estaría muerta y mucho menos lastimada, en tan solo pensar en eso hacia que mi culpa aumentara cada vez mas, yo tenia la culpa de todo, si Riko no hubiera venido conmigo nada de esto le hubiera pasado... no, mucho antes de de eso, si solo... si solo..._

—" _Si solo no la hubiera conocido... nada de esto hubiera pasado"._

…

Oscuridad...

Todo lo que podía divisar era la oscuridad, se preguntaba si había muerto o solo estaba dormido, quería abrir los ojos pero sentía que no tenía fuerzas para eso... Bueno realmente no importaba solo quería dormir un rato mas y perder sus pensamientos en la nada solo un poco mas.

— _Arriba_. —Pudo oír una suave voz algo distorsionada.

No quería despertar, su mente y cuerpo le suplicaban descansar un poco mas eh ignorar la voz que le llamaba, sin ninguna objeción prosiguió a seguir ignorando a la voz molesta que no lo dejaba en paz.

— _Arriba_. —Volvió a escuchar a la voz que empezaba a oírse mas fuerte en esa ocasión y menos distorsionada. —Ya dormiste suficiente.

Volvió a insistir la voz que curiosamente empezaba a sonarle muy familiar, quizás demasiado para su propio gusto.

—¡Oye pedazo de chatarra! —Grito Nanachi sacudiendo una cuchara de madera en la cabeza de Reg. —¡¿Me estas escuchando?!, ¡Despierta ya!

—¡Whooa! —Rápidamente se incorporo por el repentino golpe mientra respiraba de forma agitada.

Su mirada era algo borrosa y podía divisar una mancha grisácea en frente de él aun que no podía identificarla, su visión poco a poco fue aclarándose hasta que pudo divisar a Nanachi con una cuchara de madera en su mano.

—Naaa...~ Finalmente reaccionas. —Le dijo sosteniendo una sonrisa casi burlona. —¿Cuanto tiempo pensabas seguir durmiendo?

—¿Huh? —Parpadeo incrédulo mirando a su alrededor. —¿N-Nanachi? ¿Por que...?

—¿No me digas que realmente te volviste un pedazo de chatarra esta vez? —Le dio la espalda para seguir con sus labores. —Ya es casi medio día y tú aun seguías durmiendo.

—¿Huh?, ¿Durmiendo? —Se enderezo un poco acomodando su postura. —¿Por que?

—¿Huh? ¿No lo recuerdas? —La mirada que Nanachi le dedico podría definirse de dos maneras, una si hablaba en serio y la otra que no podía creer lo que le dijo. —Naaa...~ Bueno no te culpo, después de todo fue un golpe muy feo.

—¿Golpe?, ¿De que golpe hablas? —La palabras de Nanachi lo confundían aun más.

—Cuando recolectamos materiales aprueba de agua. ¿Recuerdas? —Solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza que curiosamente le dolía un poco, quizás por el golpe que Nanachi le había dado con la cuchara. —Fuiste golpeado por la criatura que arrastrabas y caíste fuera de una de las Cáliz de Gigantes y terminaste por golpear el suelo de cabeza.

—¿Huh?, ¿Acaso quede inconsciente? —Se sobresalto un poco.

—Si, estuviste durmiendo cinco días completos. —Le dio nuevamente la espalda, casi ignorándolo.

—¡¿Cinco?! —Se levanto de golpe ante tal declaración.

—Riko y yo estuvimos cuidando de ti. —Le dio una breve mirada para luego continuar con lo que hacia. —Bueno supongo que se alegrara mucho al ver que finalmente despertaste.

—¿Huh? ¿Riko? —En ese momento los recuerdo de su sueño lo golpearen de pronto. —Ah es cierto ¡Riko! —Miro a su alrededor pero no la diviso. —¡¿Nanachi?!, ¡¿Donde esta... Riko donde esta?!

—Naaa...~ si que eres ruidoso. —Apunto con la cuchara hacia las escaleras. —Riko fue a buscar algo de agua al riachuelo hace un momento.

—¿Eh?, ¿Al riachuelo? —Miro en la dirección que Nanachi le había apuntado.

—Si así que deja de hacer... —Cuando se volteo se percato de que el robot ya no estaba en el lugar. —¿Huh?, ¿Reg?

Mientras que por su parte Reg se había ido en busca de Riko, en su mente aun estaban los recuerdos de cuando el Tamaugachi la había envenenado y fue expuesta a sufrir la maldición de la cuarta capa, temía el no poder verla al llegar al lugar. La luz al final del túnel le lastimo levemente los ojos por lo que se vio forzado a cerrarlos, cuando finalmente se acostumbro a la luz la encontró hay, acuclillada cerca del riachuelo encontró a quien buscaba esta cargaba la cantimplora con el agua fresca del riachuelo, al enderezase la vio girar sobre sus talones y encontrarse con su persona.

—¡Reg, despertaste! —Apenas la niña lo vio no dudo en correr en su dirección. —¡Hey, ¿estas bien?! Estuviste durmiendo mucho tiempo. —Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa Reg se encontró aprisionándola en un abrazo repentino el cual no vio venir. —¿Reg?

—" _Esta bien... Ella esta bien"_ —Pensó el chico abrazando un poco mas fuerte a Riko teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla. — _"Menos mal"_.

—Reg, ¿estas bien? —Pregunto dejando que la cantimplora cayera de su mano dejando que el agua que hace poco había recogido se derramara en el suelo.

—Si, solo tuve una pesadilla. —Respondió con voz baja casi susurrándoselo al oído. —Pero ahora estoy bien.

—Ya veo. —Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del chico enterrando el rostro en su cuello. —Me alegro.

Ambos permanecieron unos minutos abrazados, ninguno quería separarse del otro en ese momento; uno por que temía que si dejaba de abrazarla pudiera desaparecer y la otra por que aun que no entendía el porque el repentino abrazo, pero se sentía bastante cómoda, ademas de que el olor que desprendía Reg era bastante agradable. No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, no fue hasta que Reg se separo un poco de Riko para poder mirarla a los ojos cuando sus miradas se encontraron ambos sintieron algo extraño comenzando a crecerles en el pecho estaban tan asordos en la mirada del otro que no se dieron cuenta cuando fue que ambos comenzaron a acercarse cada vez mas el uno al otro, cerrando los ojos acercando sus rostros con claras intensiones de besarse.

—Ustedes, ¿que están haciendo? —Dijo Nanachi quien haciendo apto de presencia y con un gota de sudor en su rostro interrumpió el momento de los dos niños.

—¡¿N-Nanachi?! —Rápidamente ambos se separaron.

Reg con la cara casi tan roja como un tomate miraba sus pies como si fueran lo mas interesante que había visto mientas se sobaba el brazo izquierdo por los nervios, mientras que Riko jugando con las puntas de su coleta miraba en otra dirección sin un punto fijo en realidad, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rojo que casi igualaba al de Reg.

…

—Naaa...~ Entonces en resumen tuviste una pesadilla. —Concluyo a la explicación del Robot.

—Si. Realmente creí que Riko había muerto. —Asintió con ligeramente con la cabeza mientras miraba el suelo. —Incluso llegue a pensar que nada de eso le hubiera ocurrido si ella y yo... si ella y yo no nos hubiéramos conocido.

—Supongo que no puedo culparte por pensar así. —Se cruzo ligeramente de brazos y no dijo palabra alguna por unos segundo. —Pero si no te hubiera conocido, ella estaría muerta ahora.

—¿Huh? —Levanto abruptamente la mirada.

—Riko me lo contó todo. —Fue la respuesta que recibió. —Ustedes se conocieron cuando usaste el Incinerador para evitar que un Mandíbula Carmesí la devorara.

Reg no le respondió, solo se limito a apartar la mirada para ver a su lado a Riko dormida tranquilamente, no es que se arrepintiera de haberla salvado o haberla conocido; mas bien era todo lo contrario, pero después de que la chica de las coletas casi pierde la vida bajo su cuidado no estaba ya muy seguro si realmente debió conocerla o mucho menos relacionarse con ella.

—No entiendo bien que es lo que esta pensando en estos momento. —Coloco el mentón de su cara en la palma de su mano. —Pero hay una sola cosa que sé.

—¿Huh? —Levanto ligeramente la mirada para verla.

—Ustedes estaban destinados a conocerse. —Esto tomo por sorpresa a Reg quien se enderezo con rapidez. —De eso estoy segura.

—Ah. Supongo. —Miro nuevamente el suelo sosteniendo una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

—Bien. Por ahora trata de dormir un poco, y no te preocupes. —De un movimiento rápido Nanachi se puso de pie encaminándose a otro lugar de la habitación. —Estoy segura de que no volverás a tener esa pesadilla.

—Si. —Igual que Nanachi, Reg se puso de pie y se dirigió al lugar que se le había asignado para dormir. —Gracias Nanachi.

Nanachi solo se limito ah asentir con la cabeza mientras se ocupaba de apagar la linterna antes de meterse en las sabanas de su cama y echarse a dormir, e igualmente Reg se había echado a dormir a un lado de donde se encontraba Riko, su respiración tranquila y regular le indicaba que aun estaba dormida y no había escuchado su conversación con Nanachi. Soltó un ligero suspiro al pensar en eso, aunque lo prefería mejor así, no quería que Riko supiera que había tenido una pesadilla como esa y mucho menos que había llegado a pensar el no haberla conocido.

Mientras que por su parte, Riko se esforzada por mantener su respiración al mínimo y no alertar a Reg que aun seguía despierta, luchaba internamente por no voltearse para ver al susodicho detrás de ella, recordaba que mientras el niño estaba inconsciente lo había visto retorcerse y murmurar cosas mientras dormía incluso lo vio derramar algunas lagrimas mientras inconscientemente repetía su nombre una y otra vez pidiendo que no lo dejara. No podía recordar muy bien lo que había pasado cuando el veneno del Tamaugachi la había afectado y tampoco lo ocurrido cuando recibió la maldición del Abyss apenas si recordaba una que otra escena.

Pero estaba segura de que Reg debía estar reviviendo ese momento en sueños y no podía evitar sentirse culpable por eso.

…

Riko se las había arreglo para que esa mañana Nanachi fuera la que se ocupara de hacer el desayuno en esa ocasión, cuando la Narehate pidió una explicación razonable de porque ella tenia que cocinar solo recibió una escusa por parte de la excavadora de que no se sentía bien esa mañana. Riko se las había arreglo bastante bien para ir a la fuente termal de agua a la cual Nanachi la había llevado en una ocasión solo que con el objetivo de poder evitar tener que cruzar palabra con Reg, por dos razones en especifico, la primera por que ayer ambos casi terminaban por besarse y la segunda era que se sentía culpable por hacer que el robot tuviera ese tipo de sueños y no lo dejaran de acosar.

—" _¿Me pregunto si Reg no tuvo otra pesadilla?"_ —Tomo una pequeña piedra antes de arrojarla al agua y ver como esta disipaba el color del agua.

—¿Qué estas haciendo en un lugar como este? —Una voz a sus espaldas la alerto de la presencia de alguien mas.

Cuando se giro se encontró justamente con la persona a la que quería evitar tener que ver esa mañana, Reg se encostraba a tan solo unos pocos metros detrás de ella manteniendo su habitual postura serena como siempre lo hacia, solo que en lugar de mostrar su rostro casi siempre inexpresivo y tranquilo ahora había una pequeña mueca de molestia en su cara.

—¿R-Reg, que haces aquí? —Decir que le sorprendía que estuviera allí era poco comparado a lo que sentía en esos momento.

—Eso debería decirlo yo. ¿Qué haces aquí tu sola? —Le respondió, notando que curiosamente su cabello estaba suelto, no estaba sujeto por las típicas coletas que Riko acostumbraba a hacerse. —Nanachi me dijo que no te sentías bien esta mañana y tampoco te vi esta cuando desperté.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —Mantenía la mirada baja mirando a los pequeños peses nadando por todo el lugar. —No recuerdo haberle dicho a Nanachi que estaría aquí

—Seguí tu olor. —Dijo con algo de simpleza sentándose a su lado, notando la mirada distante de su amiga. —¿Riko?

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Pregunto aun manteniendo la mirada baja.

—¿Huh? ¿Hablas del golpe? —Se toco la cabeza como para estar seguro que era eso. —No fue nada, ya me siento mejor.

—No me refería e eso. —Finalmente se armo de valor para verlo a la cara. —Preguntaba por tus pesadillas

—¡¿Huh?! —Por un momento Reg creyó haber oído mal.

Pero cuando Riko volvió su mirada de vuelta a la nada supo que no se había equivocado, paso un momento en el cual el ambiente paso a una atmósfera casi sofocadora y el silencio era tan frágil que cualquier lugar en ese momento no se le podría comparar. Fue en ese momento cuando Reg suspiro ligeramente posando igualmente su mirada en la nada, se tomo unos momento para calmar su agitada mente antes de comenzar nuevamente con la charla.

—¿Desde cuando...? —Ni siquiera se animo a terminar su frase.

—Ayer por la noche. Cuando se lo comentaste a Nanachi. —Fue la respuesta que obtuvo de la rubia.

—¿Cuanto oíste? —Volvía a preguntar, no sabia que tan grande era el problema, todo dependía de la respuesta de Riko.

—Lo suficiente. Fue por eso que corriste a abrazarme ayer ¿no? —Tomo otra piedra y la lanzo al agua escuchando con esta generaba el pequeño sonido de un chapuzan. —Creíste que había muerto ¿verdad?

—Si. —Fue todo lo que dijo.

Por algunos minuto que al parecer para ambos fueron una horas no dijeron palabra alguna, no hasta que Reg decidió hacerlo, aventurándose a preguntarle a Riko lo que hace un rato temía.

—Riko. ¿Te molesta? —Pregunto con la mirada ligeramente baja.

—¿Huh? —Supuso que debía ser mas claro con lo que dijo.

—¿El que haya dicho que era mejor... si no nos hubiéramos conocido? —Volvió a preguntar casi ahogándose en sus palabras.

—Solo un poco. —Miro de reojo al robot que miraba ligeramente el suelo. —Pero tampoco es como si pudiera enojarme contigo.

Tomo otra pierda y volvió a arrojarla al agua viéndola sumergirse y desaparecer de su vista, y nuevamente el silencio se hizo reinar otra vez, no tenia ninguna intención de decir una palabra en ese momento y aun que hubiera querido no hubiera encontrado que decir.

—Perdón. —Fue Reg quien nuevamente tomo la iniciativa.

—¿Huh, Reg? —Volvió a mirarlo al escucharlo disculparse.

—Perdón —Volvió a disculparse ocultando la mirada en el fleco de su cabello.

—Porque te disculpas. Ya te dije que no estoy... —Gusto cuando iba tocale el hombro lo vio sacudirse ligeramente.

—¡Deja de fingir que no lo estas! —Grito a todo pulmón asustando a la joven que se encontraba a su lado quien rápidamente aparto su mano. —¡Estas molesta ¿no?! ¡¿Es por que dije que no debí conocerte?!, ¡¿por tu brazo?! o ¡¿porque no te protegí como debía?!

—En realidad... si lo estoy. —Fue la rápida respuesta que obtuvo por parte de la niña. —Pero es porque no dejas de culparte a ti mismo.

—¿Huh? —Abrió los ojos a mas no poder ante tal declaración.

—Cuando estabas inconsciente te vi retorcerse y murmurar cosas mientras dormías. —Comenzó con su explicación sabiendo de ante mano que Reg no entendía a lo que se refería en primer lugar. —Incluso lloraste un poco y repetías mi nombre una y otra vez pidiendo que no te dejara.

— _Riko_... —Susurro débilmente casi como si fuera para si mismo en lugar de la chica.

—Reg, no te culpo por lo sucedido y nunca lo haría. —Miro de nuevo el agua humeante del estanque. —Lo único que me molesta es que te culpas tanto a ti mismo... que no puedes dejar de preocuparte sobre si debimos conocernos o no.

— _Riko_... —Volvió a repetir su nombre como si esperara que lo escuchara.

—Reg, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije?: _"Todo lo que es tomado de Abyss algún día regresara a el, sea una objeto o una vida"_. —Dijo recordando aquella ocasión cuando perdió el Compás Estelar. —Ozen-san, dijo que algún día volveré a convertirme en un cadáver y cuando eso ocurra esta bien por mi.

—Riko... —Las lagrimas comenzaban a picarle los ojos y le volvían borrosa la visión.

—Reg, cuando estuvimos en el Campamento de Buscadores peleaste con Ozen-san ¿no? Cuando estabas inconsciente ella me dijo esto: _"Si crees que el es tan preciado para ti, nunca debiste haberlo arrastrado a esto. Después de todo, tarde o temprano volverás a ser un pedazo de carne"_. —Sonrió ligeramente ante el recuerdo. —Fue entonces cuando le dije: _"Que no había descendido a Abyss porque esperaba tener una vida larga. Incluso si dura un poco mas estaba bien para mi..."_

—Riko... Yo... —Ya se encontraba temblando de pies a cabeza y las lagrimas ya habían comenzado a reunirseles en grandes cantidades alrededor de los ojos.

—" _Pero, solo si es junto a Reg..."_ —Esto hizo agrandar los ojos del chico. — _"Si no es junto a Reg... No puedo soportarlo"_. Reg, no me importa si no llegamos al fondo de Abyss. —Ella misma cerro sus ojos sintiendo las lagrimas acumularsele. —Pero... si puedo seguir esta aventura contigo un poco mas... no me importa si en el proceso vuelvo a ser un cadáver.

—Riko —Volteo a verla con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

—Reg... —Se volvió para mirarlo también, dejando que sus propias lagrimas cayeran por su rostro. —¿Puedes... d-dejarme quedarme a tu lado... aunque sea solo un poco mas?

Antes que cualquier cosa saliera de sus labios, Reg se lanzo a abrazar a Riko colocando su cabeza cerca de su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón, aferrándose a ella con tanta fuerza como le fuera posible, mientas que esta a su vez sonreía al mismo tiempo que las lagrimas surcaban su rostro abrazaba la cabeza de Reg al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello.

—Solo... si tu me dejas... quedarme contigo... hasta el final. —Fue lo ultimo que le oyó decir.

—Si. —Asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

Estuvieron unos cuantos minutos así hasta que Reg decidió por separarse un poco de Riko para poder abrazarla mas cómodamente, pero fue en ese momento que sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar que nuevamente aquella sensación comenzó nuevamente a formarseles en el pecho y como en la ocasión pasada volvieron a acercar sus rostro hasta que finalmente consiguieron el primer roce. Al principio fue un beso pequeño, casto y corto y rápidamente ambos se separaron, no duro mucho tiempo antes de que volvieran a unir sus labios una vez mas, solo que esta vez el beso duro unos cuantos minutos mas, y seguidamente se separaron recargando la frente del uno con el otro, no tardo mucho antes de que ambos se sonrieran mutuamente el uno al otro y nuevamente por tercera vez, volvieran a repetir el beso.

…

 _ **The End**_


End file.
